I'm Thomas the Tank Engine
I am Thomas the Locomotive / ぼくはきかんしゃトーマス (Boku wa Kikansha Toomasu) is a Japanese song dedicated to Thomas. This song appeared in the crossover specials Hello Thomas and James and Thomas and the U.K. Trip. It was performed by Keiko Toda and Kōhei Miyauchi, with Takeshi Aono later re-recording over Miyauchi. Lyrics Japanese ぼくはきかんしゃトーマスだ タンクきかんしゃトーマスだ ワーォ　ワォ つめたいかぜがすりぬける あおいボディーをすりぬける ちょっとあさひがまぶしいよ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ トンネルぬければ　もうえきだ : 「やあトーマス　きょうもしっかりはたらいてくれ ちいさなきかんしゃのしごとも　とてもたいせつなんだ」 : 「ハイ」 : ワーォ　ワォ だれかのきてきがきこえたよ みなとのほうからきこえたよ はやくみんなにあいたいなあ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ まちにはいれば　ほらえきだ : 「やあトーマス　きょうのしごとはちょっとやっかいだぞ かしゃたちはいたずらずきだからな」 : 「フン　へいきですよ」 : ワーォ　ワォ にほんのレールがひかってる ゆうひをうけてひかってる ちょっとゆっくりはしりたい ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ ディンドンディンドン　ピィーピッ はしをわたればしゅうてんだ : 「やあトーマス　きょうはよくがんばってくれたな 2,3にちしせんでゆっくりしていいぞ」 : 「やったー　アニー　クララベル　いくよー」 : ぼくはきかんしゃトーマスだ タンクきかんしゃトーマスだ : Romaji Boku wa kikansha toomasu da Tanku kikansha toomasu da : Waao wao Tsumetai kaze ga surinukeru Aoi bodii wo surinukeru Chotto asahi ga mabushii yo Dindon dindon piipi Dindon dindon piipi : Tonneru nukereba mou eki da “Yaa toomasu kyou mo shikkari hataraitekure Chiisa na kikansha no shigoto mo totemo taisetsu nan da” : “Hai” : Waao wao Dareka no kiteki ga kikoeta yo Minato no hou kara kikoeta yo Hayaku minna ni aitai naa Dindon dindon piipi Dindon dindon piipii Machi ni haireba hora eki da : “Yaa toomasu kyou no shigoto wa chotto yakkai da zo : Kashatachi wa itazurazuki dakara na” : “Fun heiki desu yo” : Waao wao Nihon no reeru ga hikatteru Yuuhi wo uketehikatteru Chotto yukkuri hashiritai Dindon dindon piipi Dindon dindon piipi Hashi wo watareba shuuten da : “Yaa toomasu kyou wa yoku ganbattekureta na Nisannichi shisen de yukkuri shite ii zo” : “Yattaa anii kuraraberu iku yoo” : Boku wa kikansha toomasu da Tanku kikansha toomasu da : English Translation I am Thomas the Locomotive Thomas, the Tank Locomotive : Wow wow I make my way through the chilly wind My blue body makes it through The morning sun is somewhat dazzling Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii When we get through the tunnel, we’ll already be at the station : “Okay, Thomas, you must work reliably today as well The work of a little locomotive is very important too” : “Yes, sir” : Wow, wow Someone’s steam whistle can be heard It can be heard from the direction of the harbour I’m hurrying, I want to see everyone Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii When we come into town, look, it’s the station : “Okay, Thomas, your work today will be a little bit difficult You see, trucks love to cause mischief” : “I’ll be just fine!” : Wow, wow Two rails is shine bright They catch the evening sun and shine bright I want to run a bit slowly Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii Ding dong, ding dong, pii pii When we cross the bridge, we’ll be at the last stop : “Okay, Thomas, you’ve worked very hard today You may go and rest on your branchline for two or three days” : “Hooray! Annie, Clarabel, let’s go!” : I am Thomas the Locomotive Thomas, the Tank Locomotive Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Diesel * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt Episodes * Thomas and Gordon * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Breakdown Train * Thomas and the Guard * Thomas and Bertie * Trouble in the Shed * Toby and the Stout Gentleman * Thomas in Trouble * Thomas, Percy and the Coal * Cows * Saved from Scrap * Percy and Harold * Pop Goes the Diesel * Thomas Comes to Breakfast Home Media Releases * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 Gallery File:ThomasandGordon26.png File:Thomas'Train46.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal1.png File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoal2.png File:ThomasandBertie11.png File:TroubleintheShed4.png File:TroubleintheShed1.png File:PercyandHarold29.png File:ThomasandBertie42.png File:ThomasandtheGuard46.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain3.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.png File:ThomasinTrouble9.png File:ThomasandBertie17.png File:ThomasGoesFishing3.png File:ThomasandtheGuard4.png File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png File:PopGoestheDiesel50.png File:PopGoestheDiesel5.png File:ThomasandBertie14.png File:ThomasandBertie19.png File:Thomas'Train18.png File:PopGoestheDiesel19.png File:PopGoestheDiesel70.png File:Thomas'Train20.png File:ThomasandBertie21.png File:Cows019.png File:TroubleintheShed47.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast47.png File:Thomas'Train31.png File:SavedfromScrap12.png File:SavedfromScrap30.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman43.png File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman44.png File:ThomasandGordon63.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain38.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain39.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain40.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain41.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain42.png File:ThomasandtheGuard3.png Video File:I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (Kōhei Miyauchi ver) (Japanese) File:I'm Thomas the Tank Engine (Takeshi Aono ver) (Japanese) Category:Songs Category:Japan